This invention relates to a building structure, and more particularly to a protective teepee building structure.
The basic teepee structure including the lodge poles arranged in conical form covered by hides of the American Indians of the western plains is well known.
Furthermore, more rigid types of teepee structures are also well known, as illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 488,451 Quatermass Dec. 20, 1892 795,630 Lynn July 25, 1905 1,713,050 Natzel et al May 14, 1929 1,796,237 Bowman et al Mar. 10, 1931 3,042,052 Des Rosier July 3, 1962 3,176,698 Warner Apr. 6, 1965 3,230,911 Garlock, Jr. Jan. 25, 1966 3,953,949 O'Sheeran May 4, 1976 ______________________________________
All of the above patents, except Des Rosier and Warner, disclose solid teepee building type structures. The broad idea of utilizing a teepee building structure to withstand winds and storms, because of its conical shape, is old, as disclosed in the Quatermass U.S. Pat. No. 488,451.
The Garlock patent discloses a teepee-type construction design primarily for a shelter against radioactive fall-out particles.
FIG. 1 of O'Sheeran discloses a teepee structure which is nearly equilateral in vertical cross-section.
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of domed building structures:
______________________________________ 3,495,365 Blaski Feb. 17, 1970 4,144,680 Kelly Mar. 20, 1979 4,488,392 Pearcey et al Dec. 18, 1984 ______________________________________
The Kelly and Pearcey et al patents disclose domed structures having laminated wall or shell structures.